Kiss from a rose
by Heera Ookami
Summary: POV de Muraki au sujet de ses sentiments pour Tsuzuki... ca fait peur... yaoi OS


**Série** : Yami no Matsuei

**Auteur** : Onna Heera

**Titre **:** Kiss from a rose**

**Genre** :Song fic, auto-traumatisage, POV de Muraki j'suis barge d'aller imaginer ce qui se passe la dedans v.v

**Couples** : MurakiTsuzuki… D'une part c'est le choix de Bab's et de l'autre, on est membre de l'A D D P ou on l'est pas XD

**Disclaimer** : Sont pas à moi…. Mais entre, un abruti (bien que miam quand il utilise ses pouvoirs), un psychopathe (miam quoi qu'il fasse) et un anti-social (assez choupinou faut quand même avouer….) j'ai pas l'impression de perdre grand-chose ;; et la chanson… ben elle est à Seal… mais me demandez pas qui est Seal .

**Note** : Fic kiri pour Bab's

**Kiss from a rose**

_Ba__ da ba da da da ah ya ya... _

There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.

Il y avait une tour grise seule sur l'eau.

Tu es devenu la lumière de mon côté obscur.

l'amour est resté la drogue qui fournit ses avantages sans en faire payer le prix fort.

**Je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas…**

**Mais qui aurait pu prévoir une chose pareille ? **

**Sûrement pas moi. **

**Et pourtant cette sensation ne cesse de grandir en moi. **

**Depuis ce jour… celui où je t'ai vu…**

**Ce jour depuis lequel je n'ai jamais cessé de vouloir te posséder.**

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
The light that you shine can be seen._

_Mais savais-tu,_

_Que quand il neige,_

_Mes yeux s'agrandissent et,_

_La lumière dont tu brilles peut être vue. _

**J'imagine ton regard si tu venais à le savoir.**

**Ces grands yeux améthyste qui s'écarquilleraient d'incompréhension**

**De surprise.**

**De peur ?**

**Et à cette image mon désir grandit un peu plus.**

**Tu es diabolique mon ange…**

**Quelle tête d'ahuri ferais tu si tu savais ?**

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._

_Bébé,_

_Je te compare au baiser d'une rose dans le brouillard._

_Ooh_

_Plus tu t'offres à moi_

_Plus je me sens étrange, ouais._

_Et maintenant que ta rose a éclos._

_Une lumière frappe les ténèbres du brouillard._

**Plus le temps passe et plus j'y pense.**

**A chacune de nos rencontres.**

**Une joie, un plaisir un peu sadique. Un désir**

**Assouvi. Toujours.**

**Qu'en retires-tu ?**

**Je me pose la question. **

**Me dis que je vais t'éviter. **

**Ne plus t'approcher.**

**Juste pour voir ta réaction.**

**Mais c'est impossible. **

**Ton corps, ton sang, tes pouvoirs, ta puissance.**

**Tout en toi m'attire irrémédiablement**

**Et tu me retrouves sur ton chemin.**

**Et j'aime la lueur dans tes yeux à ce moment là.**

_Ba da ba da da da ah ya ya... _

There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny... yeah.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?

_Il y a tant qu'un homme puisse te dire,_

_Tant à raconter._

_Tu restes,_

_Mon pouvoir, mon plaisir, ma douleur, bébé_

_Pour moi, tu es telle une accoutumance grandissante que je ne peux nier… ouais._

_Peux-tu me dire si cela est sain, bébé ? _

**Tu es puissant oh ça oui.**

**Assez pour me tuer si tu le désirais vraiment.**

**Mais tu restes humain, toi qui est pourtant un Shinigami.**

**Imposture ? Incompréhension de ce que tu es ? Désir d'être ce que tu n'es pas ?**

**Je pourrais te demander.**

**Mais poser des questions, c'est amener des semblants de réponses**

**Et tu perdrais cette hésitation constante qui vrille ton cœur.**

**Te ronge l'âme.**

**Encore une de ces choses qui à chaque fois, éveillent mon désir.**

**Et tu n'y échappes pas.**

**Jamais.**

**Tu es bien trop désirable pour que je te laisse me filer entre les doigts.**

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

_Mais savais-tu,_

_Que quand il neige,_

_Mes yeux s'agrandissent et la lumière dont tu brilles peut être vue._

**Peut être qu'un jour je te le dirais.**

**Juste pour savoir.**

**Juste pour voir ta réaction  
Ce pourrait être… intéressant. **

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._

_Bébé,_

_Je te compare au baiser d'une rose dans le brouillard._

_Ooh_

_Plus tu t'offres à moi_

_Plus je me sens étrange, ouais._

_Et maintenant que ta rose a éclos._

_Une lumière frappe les ténèbres du brouillard._

**Et encore et toujours.**

**Je me fonds en toi.**

**Je te dévore.**

**Me repaît de tes cris.**

**De ta chaleur.**

**Si vivant alors que déjà mort… **

**Tu défis la logique.**

**Encore et toujours.**

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,_

_J'ai été embrassé par une rose dans le brouillard,_

_J'ai été embrassé par une rose_

_J'ai été embrassé par une rose dans le brouillard,_

_J'ai été embrassé par une rose dans le brouillard,_

**Et je ne me lasse pas de cette vision.**

**Celle de tes pupilles qui s'écarquillent**

**De chacun de tes muscles qui se tendent**

**De ton cœur qui loupe un battement puis s'affole, s'envole.**

**De ce cri qui reste bloqué dans ta gorge,**

**Lorsque j'apparais devant toi.**

_There__ is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.__  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby._

_Il y a tant qu'un homme puisse te dire,_

_Tant à raconter._

_Tu restes,_

_Mon pouvoir, mon plaisir, ma douleur, bébé_

_Pour moi, tu es telle une accoutumance grandissante que je ne peux nier… ouais._

_Peux-tu me dire si cela est sain, bébé ?_

**Mais c'est de ta faute tu sais ?**

**Je pensais me lasser de toi.**

**Mais non. Ce n'a pas été le cas.**

**A-t-on idée d'avoir une tête d'ahuri pareil ?**

**Un visage si expressif**

**Si fin**

**Si beau**

**Si désirable**

**Tu es le seul à me mettre dans cet état.**

**Les autres… **

**Des jouets ennuyeux… **

**Dont je suis vite lassé**

**Et qui sont vite cassés.**

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

_Mais savais-tu,_

_Que quand il neige,_

_Mes yeux s'agrandissent et la lumière dont tu brilles peut être vue._

**Et je ne cesse d'imaginer**

**Tes paroles, **

**Les frissons qui te parcoureraient.**

**Et tes yeux…. Tes si beaux yeux **

**Si envoûtants**

**Qui s'agrandiraient **

**Dans lesquels je pourrais plonger un peu plus.**

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._

_Bébé,_

_Je te compare au baiser d'une rose dans le brouillard._

_Ooh_

_Plus tu t'offres à moi_

_Plus je me sens étrange, ouais._

_Et maintenant que ta rose a éclos._

_Une lumière frappe les ténèbres du brouillard_

**Sans que je m'en rende compte**

**Mon petit jeu est devenu une obsession**

**Mon passe-temps, une drogue, une faim insatiable**

**Faim de ton corps**

**De ton odeur**

**De cette puissance que je possède l'espace de quelques secondes.**

**Cette fois ci comme toutes les autres.**

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_Oui je te compare au baiser d'une rose dans le brouillard._

_Ooh_

_Plus tu t'offres à moi_

_Plus je me sens étrange, ouais._

_Et maintenant que ta rose a éclos._

_Une lumière frappe les ténèbres du brouillard._

**Ta peau si douce sous mes doigts alors que je tourne ton visage vers moi pour un dernier baiser.**

**Mais cette fois je ne disparais pas.**

**J'affirme ma prise sur ton menton.**

**- Veux tu que je te dise un secret mon cher Tsuzuki ?**

_Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._

_Maintenant que ta rose a éclos._

_Une lumière frappe les ténèbres du brouillard_

FIN

Jeudi 27 janvier 2005

Heera : oO

Tsuzuki : PSYCHOPATHE !

Muraki : °petit sourire en coin content°

Heera °regarde les réactions des deux persos° Beeeeeeeeen… m'a l'air réussie cette song fic !


End file.
